


My Touch Is Black And Poisonous

by Minnowshadow



Series: New Problems [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Sad, what else should I put?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/pseuds/Minnowshadow
Summary: Thomas, Virgil, Patton, Logan, and Roman are hanging out when Thomas starts to have a panic attack. Virgil says it's not him and they find a new side. Not really a new one. Her name, yes her, is Anxiety. (Not really but she's like Virgil before “Accepting Anxiety”) And boy, does she have problems…Not revealing anything rn. I hope that this actually works out… somehow…





	1. Avengers

**3rd-Person POV**

“Why did the scarecrow get an award?” Patton asked.

“Why?” Virgil asked him.

“Because he was outstanding in his field!” Virgil grinned and chuckled little at the Side’s joke. Thomas and Roman laughed while Logan sighed, being able to only crack a small smile. Suddenly, Virgil noticed Thomas looking nervous.

He grabbed him and took him out of the room. “Are you okay?” Virgil asked him.

“Y-Yeah… Just feel a little anxious…” At that, Virgil's eyes widened and he started to look a little panicked.

“Th-That’s not me…” he muttered. At hearing those words, Thomas started to breath harder. After calming his host down, Virgil called Logan, the Logical Side, in. “Logan. Thomas is feeling anxious-” Virgil was saying when Logan interrupted him.

“And?” he asked, looking quite annoyed.

“And I’m not doing it.” Thomas was plunged back into a panic attack. While Virgil was calming him down, Logan was quiet and thoughtful.

Soon, he spoke up. “There is something… I heard that there were these… legends of Sides being doubled up on if the original isn’t ‘doing their job.’ This might be happening with another Anxiety…” He said. Suddenly, a girl with medium golden hair appeared. This caused Logan and Thomas to scream, Virgil to look at her curiously, and the girl to flinch.

“What happened? WHO IS THAT?” Roman asked, bursting into the room, Patton close behind. The sudden appearance caused the girl to flinch again. The Sides, other than Virgil, immediately started talking, freaking out the girl even more.

“EVERYONE STOP!” Virgil snarled. They all instantly stopped talking, giving the girl time to breathe. Virgil turned to the girl and softly offered his hand. “My name is Virgil. I represent Anxiety. That’s Patton, Morality. Logan, Logic. Roman, Creativity. And Thomas, our host.” Virgil explained. “What’s your name?” The girl shook her head and looked away. “Well, that’s alright. What do you represent?” The girl pointed at Virgil then at herself. “You represent Anxiety?” a nod. Virgil thought a moment and offered his hand again, “I promise I won’t hurt you.” The girl, Anxiety, hesitantly accepted his hand. “I’m going to take you to my room, so this might feel a little strange at first.” Virgil told her before they both disappeared.

**Anxiety’s POV**

I glanced around the new room Virgil brought me to. “This is my room. So, how are you Anxiety?” Virgil asked me. I shrugged, looking down. “Listen, it’s okay if you don’t talk to me, or the others, but we need some way to talk.” Virgil said.

I nodded, looking away, rubbing my arm. “O-Okay…” I murmured.

I instantly looked up, “Oh, you don’t have to, I just thought I would help to communicate. We can stick to nods and head shakes for now, if that makes you comfortable.” Virgil quickly told me. I tried to stifle my yawn, but I clearly failed because Virgil said, “There’s an extra bed upstairs if you want to.” I hesitantly nodded and followed him upstairs. I gasped in shock at the size of the bed. I pointed to it then back to me as if to ask if it was all mine. “Yes, Anxiety. At least until you get your own room.” Virgil told me. I paused for a moment before offering a shy smile.

Virgil left soon after, telling me he had to calm down the others and I walked around the room that Virgil offered me. **_He’s just like the others!_ **

I flinched a little, recognizing that voice. _No he’s not!_

**_Yes he is! Why else would he be nice to someone as worthless as you?_ **

_Maybe he’s actually nice!_ I defended Virgil.

**_Maybe he’s not…_ **I couldn’t fight that. I glanced around again and noticed it was rather dark, near black. However, it still was blue.

“Why hello, my fair lady.” the screaming guy from earlier, Roman’s, voice made me jump.  “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” I whipped around and saw Roman. I shrugged as if to say ‘It’s okay’ and went back to looking around. “So. Virgil’s getting some food right now, and I thought now would be the perfect time to tell you about our little ‘traditions.’” he said. I nodded thoughtfully and continued to explore my new room. “Mondays through Fridays are pretty much the same. Those are Thomas’ work weeks. However, Friday night, Saturday, and the day of Sunday are relaxing days. We usually watch movies Friday night, and just relax, maybe go swimming, Saturday and Sunday.” Roman finished up as I found my closet, completely shocked by the sheer _number_ of clothes. “Woah. I had _no idea_ Virgil had that many clothes…” I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Princely character slowly smirking. I glared at him and shook my head, telling him subtly to not bring this up. Roman’s smile faded but was replaced quickly as he nodded. “Well, I brought this up because we’re just about to start watching Mary Poppins. Thought you might wanna join?” he asked her. Pausing a moment to think, I nervously glanced to the door.

As if my thoughts had summoned him, Virgil opened the door with a plate in hand. “Princey? What’re doing here? Not bothering Anxiety I hope.” Virgil smiled a little, walking over to me.

Roman, Princey as I was going to start calling him, fake gasped and put his hand over his chest. “Me? I was just inviting her to watch Mary Poppins!” he snapped.

Virgil chuckled and rolled his eyes then turned to me. “So this is just some stuff I thought you might like. Maybe later, one of us can teach you to create things. After you feel more comfortable.” Virgil quickly added as he shoved Princey out of the room. “We’ll be waiting outside if you _do_ want to join us for movie night.” I nodded and quickly changed into what I thought looked most comfortable. Fluffy pants and an oversized Harry Potter shirt. It was _so_ comfortable. I poked my head out and saw Virgil standing there talking to who I gathered was Patton. “She’s changing right now, Patt. And before you ask, yes I _did_ give her the clothes you gave me.” Virgil was saying.

“Well, I better go make popcorn. By the way, Thomas was invited to a party last minute, so you and Roman can’t go to the movie night if he accepts. If he does, then at least me and Logan could get to know this new side. She seems so interesting! I hope she-” Patton broke off as I slowly, and quietly, stepped out of the room. “Oh! Hello, Anxiety! I’m Patton! I guess you already knew that.” Patton chuckled, running over to me. He gasped as he noticed my outfit. “I knew _someone_ would like that shirt!” he smiled, grabbing my hand. “Why don’t you help me make popcorn? That way I could get to know you!” Patton suggested. I hesitantly nodded and Patton’s smile faded as he concentrated.

Suddenly, we were in a kitchen. “Oh. I see you brought her out, Patton. Is she going to partake in ‘Movie Night?’” a very stuck-up looking guy, who must be Logan, asked.

“Yes she is, Logan. So you better get along with her. I’m going to make popcorn. Don’t overload her with questions, LoLo.” Patton called, happily skipping over to the microwave.

“I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT, PATTON!” Logan growled, then turned to me. “May I ask you a few questions?” he asked me. I hesitantly nodded. “So you represent Anxiety, correct?” A nod. “Are you aware that Virgil represents Anxiety?” Another nod. “Do you know why there are two Anxietys?” I shook my head. Logan nodded, drifting away. I started to explore the kitchen, fully enchanted by the sheer _number_ of things.

“Hey.” a voice made me jump close to 10 feet into the air. “Sorry.” I turned around and saw Thomas. I shrugged and looked away. “Well, I got to go work with Roman and Virgil, so Patton and Logan are going to be showing you around.” I shrugged again, trying to not let my apprehension show. “Don’t be afraid. Patton is probably the first one Virgil actually liked.” Thomas said, clearly trying to lighten the mood. I nodded, refusing to look away. Thomas stayed there for a few moments before leaving. I sighed and sat on the counter. I nervously popped my knuckles over and over again, even when they stopped popping.

“Hey, Kiddo.” a voice said, causing me to jump again. “Sorry, Kiddo. We’re about to start a movie. Join us?” Patton asked. I nodded and followed him to the living room. “So, any suggestions?” he asked me. I paused a moment before running over to the movies and going through them until I picked up a certain one. “Avengers?” he looked at me curiously before putting it in the DVD player. I happily walked (more like skipped) over to the couch as Patton sat down next to me and Logan walked in. Patton pressed play and I eagerly watched, ignoring Logan and Patton’s questions.

The movie ended too soon. “That was quite entertaining.” Logan said.

I smirked and said the first thing all evening. “There’s a whole trilogy of movies.” I told him, pulling out the next movie and putting it into the player. I sat back down between Logan and Patton and eagerly watched it. About halfway through the movie, I slowly started to drift off. All I last remember is falling asleep against Patton.


	2. First Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day with the Sides and New Anxiety's really nervous. Especially when Logan starts to ask questions she had no answer to.
> 
> PS Nickname for New Anxiety in here.  
> PSS Little hint to backstory emerged but shut down so quick you can almost NOT pick up on it

**New Anxiety’s POV**

I slightly yawned and opened my eyes. I was squished between Logan and Patton. I squirmed slightly, trying to not disturb them but trying to get out before I start panicking. After much trying, I eventually was able to worm out. I glanced at them and chuckled a little. They were just soooo cute! I giggled and walked over into the kitchen. After some searching around, I finally found what I wanted. I smiled slightly as I pulled out a pan. After putting it on the stove, I pulled out the eggs and set them down. I pulled out the butter and salt and quietly placed them down next to the pan. After successfully making some scrambled eggs (with a few burnt ones which I regretfully had to throw away) I then turned to the bacon. After finally figuring out how to make them, I make them and put them on the six separate plates with an equal share of eggs. I take out the bread and put it in the toaster, somehow managing to burn TOAST! TOAST! I groaned and threw most of the pieces away, only six surviving. I put the butter and jam on the table and turned to the fruit. I took out the apples, bananas, and strawberries. After cutting the bananas up and putting a few in six bowls, I turned to the strawberries and dreaded apples. I hesitantly reached over to the knives, but was unable to grab one and I pulled my hand back. “Hello?” a voice asked. I yelped and jumped up. “Oh, I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Logan said as I glared at him. I sighed and went to the cups, putting the cutting off until Virgil or Patton could help me. Logan paused and studied me for a moment before walking over to the cutting board and starting to chop the fruits. (Are strawberries fruits? I gotta research that later) I turned to the drinks and studied them. “Coffee for me and Patton, Virgil likes water, and Roman and Thomas like juice.” Logan told me. I nodded and took out the juice and pre-made coffee (Mental note, thank Logan for pre-making it) While I was pouring the drinks, Logan went over to the plates and moved the food around. After a few minutes of working in silence, Logan spoke up. “I have a question…” he muttered.

“Yeah?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I knew exactly what he was going to ask.   
“Why did you hesitate when you were trying to grab the knife?” Logan asked, focusing on dividing the strawberries, apples, and bananas. I hesitated and glanced back at him. He had stopped dividing and was staring at me. 

I gulped and looked away. “I don’t know… I just don’t like knives…” I muttered, pouring some water into two cups.

I glanced back to him and saw him staring at me with confused eyes. He fixed his glasses. “Why?” he asked, tipping his head slightly. 

I felt my chest start to tighten when a familiar voice spoke up. “Why don’t you mind your own business, Logan?” I glanced and sighed a little in relief. Virgil was standing there with Patton sleepily rubbing his eyes. I saw Logan sigh out of the corner of my eye and he opened his mouth to say something. “No. Shut it,  _ Logic _ .” Virgil snarled. 

Patton seemed to have realized what was going on because he spoke up, “I better not hear any questions out of you until after breakfast.” Even  _ Roman  _ would have the sense to back down from the dangerous glint in Patton’s eye. Thank goodness Logan did too. I gave them both a grateful glance and grabbed the cups. “Oh, let me help!” Patton insisted, grabbing the coffees. He place them by two plates. I placed the cups next to the two plates with smaller portions, through Patton’s directing. Virgil walked over and smirked as he placed the grape juice next to the plate with the most portions. Logan then placed the final cup, orange juice, next to the plate between Virgil and Roman. “Kiddos! Breakfast!” Patton called out, smiling happily. 

“Ugh. I was up  _ all night  _ trying to make Thomas some more friends!” a voice I quickly recognized as Roman complained as he came downstairs. “But Count Woelof ruined it all!” he grumbled, sitting in front of the plate with the grape juice.

“Roman. Shut. It.” Patton growled dangerously, sitting in his spot. Logan rolled his eyes and sat down between the Fatherly Figure and the Fanciful Figure. I sat down next to Patton and Virgil sat down next to me.

“Roman, I better not hear any complaints out of you. Virgil kept me from drinking the punch.” Thomas scolded as he sat down between Virgil and Roman. 

Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I will concede a  _ few  _ points to him…” he grumbled.

After eating our breakfast with Roman, Thomas, and Virgil telling me, Logan, and Patton about their night, Logan cleared his throat. “We have an issue to discuss.” he said. “No, not the thing we were talking about earlier, Patton.” Logan nervously gulped at Patton’s glare, then turned to me. “So, we all know Virgil’s name now, but all of us still call him Anxiety sometimes. He even sometimes responds to it. I think it would be quite problematic if we called you Anxiety. I suggest some type of nickname.” 

Virgil piped up, a teasing look in his eyes. “Like how we all called Roman Princey before we learned his name? I mean, we still call him that now.” he added, leaning back in his chair.

“Precisely. So, New Anxiety. What to tell us a nickname?” Logan asked, leaning forward in his chair.

I glanced nervously around when I realized they were all looking at me. Virgil must’ve realized. He leaned over to me and told me, “You can just tell me.” he whispered.

I took a shaky breath and muttered back, “M-Maddie is f-fine.”

Virgil nodded, giving me a reassuring smile. “She said she’s okay with being called ‘Maddie.’” he told the others.

“I really like it!” Thomas smiled, with Patton nodding so fiercely I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a headache later. 

I gave a shy smile and started fiddling with the hem of my oversized Harry Potter shirt. I realized I needed to change and whispered so to Virgil. He nodded and took me to the room I was staying in.    
He quickly left and I turned to my bed when I noticed a small rectangular-shaped box on it. I picked it up and read the tag.    
“ _ For you _

_ X Virgil _ ”

I smiled slightly and opened it revealing a phone. I didn’t hesitate to find YouTube and started playing songs I heard when I was ar-

I gulped.  _ Best not think about that now.  _ I turned to the closet.  _ Time to start the day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Patton and Virgil, right?  
> There's more but it took up a page and a half in google docs so I decided to make it into two chapters  
> Next one has more Maddie talking and even some singing *wink wink*
> 
> btw fuck Grammarly  
> its like "3 mistakes'  
> WELL WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY, BITCH?  
> (edit: 2 and a half pages)


	3. First Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie's first day of being with the Sides.  
> Nothing new here.  
> No warnings.  
> Cut short bc cliffhangers and most of it is songs.

I finally settled on a Ravenclaw shirt, Ravenclaw hoodie, ripped skinny jeans, and boots. (I’m a Slytherclaw but there was no Slytherin stuff) I lifted my head when I went to the mirror. I gazed into my lifeless grey eyes as I studied myself. Pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and my vision wasn’t even  _ close  _ to perfect. A  _ bat  _ has better eyesight than me.

I sighed and walked over to my phone, intending to turn off my music when a familiar tune caught my ears.

“Oh, my dear-” I sighed and gave up, turning my music down a little. 

I sat on my bed next to it and started to sing along.

“I wanna be like you, I wanna say that I can

I wanna be the person that you think that I am

But even if I had it all come true like a dream

Is the person I came to be the really real me?

  
  


So young and simple, wishing like things would come true

Now as I am, I understand it’s best I die and soon

  
  


Just by living I’m hurting them another day

Hundreds cry, all I do is ruin everything

Nobody wanted me, no one there to need

If only I could live in that kind of world I dreamed

  
  


Just by leaving I’m helping them another day

Hundreds smile, all they do is laugh at everything

Nobody there to scream, no more being mean but see

Things like that would never happen for me

  
  


Day after day I found my way, sleepwalking through

Like this I’ll fade without a trace, it’s for the best I do

  
  


Just by living I’m nothing for another day

Hundred lives, never knowing me or anything

Nobody wanted me, no one there to need

Why would I wanna live in the kind of world I see?

  
  


Just by leaving I’m no one for another day

Hundred lives, never changing them or anything

Nobody there to scream, no more being mean to me

Then could I have it all back in one piece?

  
  


In the end, we’ll fall to the ground again

Over and over and never get up

In the end, the person they made in me

Breaking and breaking and never pick up

In the end, we’re leaving it all again

Over and over and never wake up

  
  


Just by living I’m bringing you another day

Why, just for me, can you smile after everything?

  
  


In the end, the smile you give to me

Right when I wanted to give it all up

And I really do wish that I didn’t

And all of the moments I tried

Just to die said goodbye

  
  


Just by leaving I’m no one for another day

Hundred lives, never changing them or anything

Somebody here to scream, someone here is stopping me

Why can’t I laugh it off the way that I’d dreamed?”

I let out a breath of relief as the song ended. A knock on the door left me fumbling for the phone, which I quickly turned off.

Virgil poked his head in shyly. “W-Was that you singing?” he asked. I nodded shyly and looked away, my hair covering my eyes.

He sat down next to me and pulled me in a hug. “I liked it.” he whispered.

We sat like that for a few minutes before he straightened. “Let’s go to the living room, yeah?” I nodded and after a woozy feeling, I was in the room. 

“WOAH!” Patton screamed, jumping up from where he was sitting. “THAT LOOKS SO-”

“Patton! What did we say about indoor voice?” Thomas scolded from where he sat on the couch.

“Sorry. That looks so good on you, Maddie.” Patton said, struggling to keep his voice down. 

I nod and murmur a silent ‘thanks.’ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan and Roman muttering to each other, occasionally giving my direction glances.

I shook it off and turned to the others. Patton was literally buzzing in excitement. “Y-You okay, Patton?” I mutter, not exactly willing to talk any louder. 

“Y-Yeah. I-It’s just,” Patton smiled, then clearly forgot Thomas’ rule, “WE’RE GOING SWIMMING!” he screamed, jumping up and down.

“Patton!” this time it was Logan who scolded Patton. 

Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You better not push me into the water this time, Patt.” But through the glare, I caught a smile. 

He quickly turned around and grabbed my arm.

In a flash, we were in my ‘room.’ “Okay, I think this is a perfect opportunity to practice making things. Naturally, Roman can make the largest amount of things, but all of us can make things. Just picture it in your head and it’ll appear in your hands.” Virgil explained then he left.

I scrolled through my phone for a little before settling on a black one-piece swimsuit. I closed my eyes and imagined it. 

After a little while, I felt a weight in my hands. I opened my eyes and found myself holding the one-piece. I smiled and let out a small sound to let Virgil know he could come in. 

“I’m going to get a bag.” he said after he poked his head in.

I sighed and turned on the music I often listen to. I found myself on  _ Nicotine  _ by  _ Panic! At The Disco _ .

“Cross my heart and hope to die

Burn my lungs and curse my eyes

I've lost control and I don't want it back

I'm going numb, I've been hijacked

It's a drag

 

I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you

 

So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do

You're worse than nicotine

You're worse than nicotine

 

It's better to burn than to fade away

It's better to leave than to be replaced

I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match

I'm going numb, I've been hijacked

It's a drag

 

I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you

 

So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do

You're worse than nicotine

You're worse than nicotine

Just one more hit and then we're through

'Cause you could never love me back

Cut every tie I have to you

'Cause your love's such a drag

But I need it so bad

Your love's such a drag

But I need it so bad

 

You're worse than nicotine

You're worse than nicotine.”

I sang along, feeling calm wash over me. “I swear!” I yelped, jumping up as Virgil smirked, walking in. “You have the prettiest voice.” he smiled then held up a pure black bag. 

I gave him a glare then grabbed the bag and put the swimsuit in it as well as the sunscreen and towel Virgil gave me.

I sighed and gave him yet another glare as he teleported us to the living room. 

_ Nothing can go wrong from a simple trip to the pool, right?  _ I asked myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-Inflicted Achromatic (English Translation) belongs to JubyPhonic  
> Nicotine belongs to Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Maddie just HAD to jinx it, right?  
> (Maddie's vision is based off of mine.  
> Seriously.   
> A BAT HAS BETTER VISION THAN ME!  
> I AM SO NEAR-SIGHTED IM BLIND!)


	4. The Pool (Lake)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the lake  
> what could go wrong?  
> well...  
> many things...

I let out a small smile as Patton bounced in the car. Normally, they would travel via the ‘Mind Palace’ or whatever the others call it. However, because I was unable to easily travel between it and the real world, we took the car.

I dragged my attention back to the others as they chatted. “An hour in the water would be optimal.” Logan was saying.

Virgil chuckled and shook his head. “I say two hours.”

Roman groaned a little. “As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Charlie Frown here,” he grumbled, looking upset.

“How about an hour and a half?” Patton spoke, his voice literally shaking with the effort to keep it down.

“That seems like a good compromise,” Thomas added from where he was driving. Next to him was Patton.

I was in the back at a window. Next to me was Virgil, then Logan. Lastly, Roman was forced to take the trunk (which was connected to the backseat).

“Fine. Now, about lunch-” Logan was saying when Roman cut in.

“MCDONALD’S!” the Princely character shrieked, causing Virgil, Thomas, and me to jump.

“Roman!” Patton scolded.

“Sorry,” Roman muttered.

“McDonald’s _does_ sound good.” I murmured while Virgil nervously nodded.

“Alright. Fine. Be unhealthy. Die an early death. See if I care.” Logan snapped, disappearing into the Mind Palace.

Cheering slightly, Roman quickly took his place. “So, we’re going to spend an hour and a half at the lake, then we’re going to McDonald’s?” Thomas cleared, turning onto a gravel road.

“Yep!” Patton smiled.

“Good. It only took us all car ride.” Virgil muttered as we got out of the car.

Patton bounced as he grabbed the pool floaties and quickly blew them up.

Logan appeared again, in a navy blue swimsuit and a black tank top.

Roman disappeared and reappeared in a red, white, and yellow swimsuit.

Patton changed into a soft blue swimsuit with cats and dogs on it.

Thomas changed into a simple red swimsuit.

Me and Virgil stayed in our clothes.

Patton and Roman ran over into the water and jumped in, splashing each other while Logan grabbed a pool floaty and his book, wanting to just float and read instead.

Thomas made sure me and Virgil were comfortable before jumping in after Roman and Patton.

After a little while, a certain tree branch caught my eye.

Putting my phone in my pocket and playing the adventure music from _The Hobbit_ , I climbed it. After a while, I was able to spot the footholds and quickly climbed to the branch which just so happened to stick out over the water and have a perfect place for me to sit.

I switched the song and just sat there and stared at the beauty of the lake, singing the lyrics quietly to myself.

“Far over the Misty Mountains rise

Leave us standing upon the height

What was before we see once more

Is our kingdom a distant light

 

Fiery mountain beneath the moon

The words unspoken, we'll be there soon

For home a song that echoes on

And all who find us will know the tune

 

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the back of us yet

We'll fight as long as we live

 

All eyes on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain borne

We'll ride in the gathering storm

Until we get our long forgotten gold…”

I broke off as I realized Roman was staring at me. “Why don’t you join us, Maddie?” he called.

I shook my head and went back to watching the sunshine on the rippling lake as the wing tugged on my hair and called for me to run.

I gasped as a hand took my phone.

I turned and saw Roman there.

He smiled, put my phone and earbuds in a plastic bag, and pushed me.

I screamed as I fell into the lake. “Now you have to join us!” I heard Roman call distantly, but I was already falling.

I tried to swim, but I felt the darkness tug me down and with every attempt to go up, I felt myself go further down and father from the shore.

I gave up, feeling the darkness swallow me.

~~~

I felt a sudden pressure in my lungs and coughed.

I gasped, coughing up lake water.

“Oh, my dear god! I didn’t mean to do this to her!” I faintly heard Roman cry.

Suddenly, everything was more present.

I heard Patton, Thomas, and Roman freaking out and Logan and Virgil calmly discussing ways to help me feel better.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

Logan was kneeling nearby next to Virgil while Thomas was pacing and Patton was yelling at Roman.

“I-I’m okay.” I croaked, my throat feeling like it was put through a shredder.

“Oh dear lord.” Patton sighed, running over to me. “Are you okay?” he asked, hugging me.

I just nodded, realizing how close I was to dying.

“Imagine if one of Thomas’ sides were to die…” Logan snarled, glaring at Roman.

“I-I’m s-so so s-sorry, M-Maddie.” Roman stuttered, trying to hold back tears.

“It’s okay, Roman. Y-You didn’t know.” I murmur, trying to _not_ make my throat feel like it's being put through the shredder again.

Virgil relayed the message to Roman, making the fanciful side sigh in relief.

“Let’s call it a day.” Thomas suggesting, starting to pack up the floaties.

The others nodded and Logan wrapped a blanket around me and sat me in the front seat.

When I protested, Patton insisted I sat there, so I had no choice.

 _Who could say ‘no’ to that boy?_ I grumble, pulling my blanket tighter around me.

Suddenly, I had a thought. “The seat!”

“I’ll clean it.” Thomas soothed as he got in the car.

“But it’ll be a nightmare…” I complained.

“I’ll clean it.” Thomas said, more firmly.

I sighed, giving up, and just grabbed my phone (which Roman gave back) and put on my favorite playlist, relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Lake:  
> Thomas --- Patton  
> Logan Virgil Maddie  
> Roman  
> From lake:  
> Thomas --- Maddie  
> Logan Patton Virgil  
> Roman
> 
> Fun Fact: I've never drowned  
> only drank gallons of pool water accidentally  
> it sucked  
> it was at the Wave Pool in Holiday World  
> my throat hurt really bad after...  
> i just imagined what it would be like to actually almost drown


	5. A Slight Problem...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to McDonald's and back to the Mind Palace when Logan and Roman start being big jerks.  
> Mainly Roman...

I hummed slightly to one of my favorite songs as we pulled into McDonald’s. (Fun fact: I had McDonald’s today)

“What do you all want?” Thomas asked.

“A salad and a water bottle.”

“A Big Mac and a large Pepsi!”

“Chicken nuggets!”

“To drink?”

“Hi-C!”

“I’ll just take a cheeseburger and a coke.”

Then all eyes turned to me. “A-A cheeseburger and a Dr. Pepper.” I muttered.

I saw Logan and Roman exchanging glances but ignored them.

When we got our food, Logan suggested the Sides go back to the Mind Palace and give Thomas some peace and quiet to ‘help his psyche.’

We quickly went there (me with Virgil’s help) and appeared in the dining room. “I’m going to get Ice Cream. Come with me, Virgil?” Patton cheerfully asked.

The emo boy nodded and followed Patton out.

The second they left, Roman stood and locked the door separating the Kitchen and Dining Room, then locked all the other doors.

I nervously fiddled with my hoodie sleeves, begging for Patton or Virgil to notice something was up.

“Who are you?” Logan asked, leaning forward from where he was sitting.

I glanced around, my eyes looking for some escape as the familiar jaws clamped onto my chest.

“There’s no escape.” a dark voice in my ear made me whip around, expecting Deceit or… but instead, it was Roman. “You’re here to hurt Thomas. Admit it. You’re a Dark Side. You don’t belong.” Roman snarled.

I shook my head and backed up into the corner, memories flashing through my mind.

_ “You’re not natural!” _

_ “You’re useless!” _

_ “You have no purpose here!” _

_ “You don’t belong!” _

_ “Go crawling back to the Light Sides. Oh, that’s right. They don’t want you anymore…” _

I panted as more and more memories flashed through my mind.

Faintly, I heard Logan say, “Maybe we overdid it…”

“Nonsense. She’s just freaking out because we’ve caught her…” Roman distantly replied. 

Suddenly, I was back in my memory.

_ I nervously stared at my hands as he screamed at me. “Why can you never do anything right? It’s just pancakes! Something you should easily do! Look, put one on…” He waited a few moments after plopping some batter in the skillet, then flipped it, causing a perfect-looking pancake to show. “And then flip it! It’s not so hard!” he yelled, throwing the skillet and spatula across the Kitchen.  _

_ Suddenly, a calm voice broke through my memory. “Maddie? Just calm down.” _

_ Patton.  What was he doing here? _

In an instant, I was out of my memory. I was still panicking, but not as much. In front of me was a smiling Patton. “You’re going to be okay, Maddie. Just breath.” Patton soothed.

I let out shaky breaths as I tried to calm down.

Eventually, everything returned to normal.

“Are you okay?” Virgil asked from where he was beside me. His voice sounded a little coarse so I gave him a curious glance, not trusting myself to talk just yet. 

“If you’re wondering, he just finished yelling at me and Roman.” Logan uncomfortably informed me, adjusting his glasses.

“I haven’t finished quite yet.” Virgil snapped, his amber eyes glowing with fury.

Roman and Logan nervously gulped and looked away. 

“Anyway,” Patton interjected, “I’m just glad you’re okay, Maddie. You  _ are  _ okay, right?”

I nodded, still trying to calm myself down completely.

“Good. Now, your food is getting cold.” Patton smiled, holding his hand out for me. 

I warily smiled and took it, standing up.

Virgil murmured in Patton’s ear, in which the latter nodded.

I watched, curious, as Patton walked over to Logan and Roman…

And grabbed them both by their ears.

I snickered as Patton dragged them out with Virgil following.

A  few moments later, Patton happily walked back in and sat down next to me. 

He started to eat his food, talking about himself.

“What’s your favorite animal?” he asked me.

“Er… a-a wolf, I s-suppose.” I stutter, not fully expecting the question.

“Why? You seem a lot like Virgil and his is a cat…” Patton trailed off, looking awkward.

“Well… their organization system is interesting. They have leaders that are always the highest but they can challenge the leaders and the leaders care for everyone in the pack.” I answered, eager to share my knowledge on wolves, “And they would rather die than submit to someone who unfairly killed their alpha. They’re the most loyal and most cooperative of all the animals. They are actually the largest of all the Canine family. In the wild, they are actually smarter than the smartest dogs. Did you know that wolves eat fruit?” I realized I was leaning over the table, staring intently at Patton.

“No. That’s really interesting. I think you could give Logan a run for his money with your smarts.” Patton smiled.

I nervously sat down and went back to eating my cheeseburger.  _ That could’ve been a lot worse. I could’ve gone on a rant about the different breeds of wolves. _

“So are there different breeds of wolves?” Virgil asked, walking in.

_ … oh, come on… _

“There are generally two, but there’s been a debate about whether the Abyssinian wolf is an actual wolf or not. There’s a bunch of subspecies but the Canids, which is the family that wolves are in, mainly consist of Gray Wolves, Red Wolves, Coyotes, Red Foxes, Gray Foxes, Kit Foxes, Swift Foxes, and Arctic Foxes. Red Wolves are the rarest, but a few species that don’t live in North America and are rare are Dholes, Bush Dogs, Short-Eared Dogs, and Pampas Foxes.” I gasped after I finished.

“W-Wow…” Virgil said after a moment.

I gave him and Patton a shy smile and went back to my cheeseburger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> who is this Mysterious person who freaks Maddie out every time she thinks of him?  
> idk  
> I still have to figure that out.  
> Fun fact: I spent 15 minutes researching wolf facts.


	6. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base Chapter Plot: Maddie brings up someone from her past and Patton prompts her to answer.
> 
> Actual Chapter Plot: Patton asks, Maddie answers, and Roman just scares the crap out of Maddie

I give Patton a small, forced smile but I faze out again as Roman continues explaining the prompt for the new Sanders Sides video.

“And Maddie,” Roman said turning to me.

“I know. Don’t give any hint I even exist.” I sighed and closed my eyes.

I was two weeks since the lake and McDonald’s incident and I finally was able to travel to the Mind Palace, giving me my own room.

After a little while, I was in a dark blue room with basically everything about wolves and stars. 

I collapsed on my dark purple bed and groaned, shoving my hands over my eyes. I groaned a little, feeling rather angry at Roman.

“You okay, Maddie?” I looked up and saw Patton was there.

“You shouldn't be here, Pat!” I called out, running over to take him somewhere else.

“I’ll be fine, Maddie.” Patton assured. “The last time I was in Virgil’s room, it was just a very stressful time.”

I gave him a ‘I really don’t believe you but okay’ look and walked back to my bed.

“So. Why are upset with Roman?” Patton asked, sitting next to me.

“It’s just… I wish he would accept the fact that I’m part of Thomas… he’s like-” I instantly shut up, feeling a little queasy at even thinking of  _ His  _ name. 

Patton gently rubbed me on my back. “What’s wrong, Mad?” he asked.

“I-” I let out a breath, staring at my hands. “Before coming here, I was with the Dark Sides.” I murmured.

Patton simply pulled me closer, letting me know he didn’t care.

I took another deep breath before continuing. “I-It actually w-wasn’t that b-bad at f-first. Th-They were n-nice to me… b-but one d-day, I-I felt l-like I was… I don’t know… stronger…” I cleared my throat. “A-Anyway… that day… everything j-just w-went to Hell… D-Deceit w-was the f-first one… h-he would t-torture me… I-I don’t k-know wh-what I did w-wrong…”

“Then was P-Panic… the s-source o-of T-Thomas’ p-panic a-attacks… P-Panic w-was a g-girl l-like me… sh-she would j-join w-with D-Deceit… a-and after, sh-she w-would g-give m-me a p-panic a-attack…

“Lastly was Pride.” I spat, instead of fear, feeling anger well up, “H-He did everything he could to make my life a living Hell. He pretended to be friends with me…” I trailed off, feeling my fear and depression catch up, “T-Then h-he… h-he j-just s-stopped… s-stopped defending me… t-then h-he…” I shook my head and buried my head in Patton’s shoulder.

“My dear god…” Patton muttered, fully realizing what I meant.

“I-I suppose I-I don’t l-like Roman th-the m-most b-because  _ he _ ,” Patton didn’t even to ask who I meant as I confessed into Patton’s shoulder, “L-looked s-so much l-like h-him…”

“Patton!” a familiar voice called, echoing around my room.

I yelped and buried myself further into Patton.

“What is it, Roman?” the Morality Side called back.

“We’re almost ready for you, Padre.” Roman answered.

Patton gave me one quick squeeze in apology and left all too soon.

I sobbed, hugging onto myself, wishing Patton was there to tell me it was all okay.

Eventually, I fell asleep, curled up and squeezing a pillow.

_ “Hey. Are you okay?” Pride asked, lifting me up. _

_ “They hurt you!” I gasped as I noticed the bruise on your face. _

_ “I’m fine, Candy, What about you?” he insisted, helping my limp over to the Dark Side kitchen. _

_ “Alright.” I answered as he gave me one of my favorite drinks. Hot tea with a bag of sugar dumped into it. _

_ We simply sat there, talking, until I started to feel a little woozy. _

_ “I-I don’t feel good…”I muttered before passing out. _

_ When I woke back up, it felt as if all my muscles were sore. _

_ I tried to lift my hand, by I realized my hands were pinned to a bed as well as my feet. I was eagle-spread on the bed. _

_ “Aw look at her!” Panic’s voice echoed in my ears as she, Deceit, and- _

_ “Pride!” I gasped out. _

_ I held back a whimper as Deceit hit me with his creepy cane thing. “Shut it.” Pride snapped. _

_ I didn’t scream as Panic ripped my clothes off me, knowing no one would rescue me. _

_ After all, who would want to go to the Dark Sides? _

_ “Well well well, Candy.” Pride snarled in my ear as he got onto me. “I guess you really are useful for something.”  _

I gasped awake. Not really gasped. More like, I woke and tried to gasp. But no air reached my lungs.

I panted for a few moments until I was able to breathe again.

I shakily reached for my phone and started to play my favorite songs.

After a little while, I had finally calmed down.

Until a tap on my shoulder made me turn and see  _ them _ .

I think a part of my head knows that they weren’t really  _ his _ , but they looked exactly like  _ them _ .

I was met with cold, angry, brown eyes, messy yet pulled back brown hair, and skin that was slightly tanner than the others’.

I screamed and jumped off my bed in inhumane speed, somehow finding my way to the corner of my room.

I felt as if a snake was coiling its way around my lungs and wasn’t giving up.

I breathlessly panted as I stared at my hands and desperately tried to calm down.

Suddenly, a gentle hand brought me back to reality and I was face-to-face with messy hair and calm, gentle, amber eyes.

“Calm down, Mad.” Patton soothed, hugging me. “I’m here.” he murmured.

I sobbed and gripped onto him, my tears falling and landing on his soft blue shirt.

He didn’t say anything more, just held me as I tried to calm down.

Eventually, I did.

Patton pulled away, but I focused on my hands, knowing the questions I would have to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short.  
> I know.  
> But it offered a really nice cliffhanger.  
> Update coming as soon as possible  
> (hopefully within the next week)


	7. Posters and A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Chapter Chapter Plot:  
> Patton gets the others out of Maddie’s room and sends Virgil back only to find Maddie completely docile.
> 
> After-Chapter Chapter Plot:  
> Patton and the others leave.  
> Roman's a jerk.  
> Virgil comforts Maddie.  
> Maddie confesses to Virgil.

Patton quickly stood up and went over to the other Sides. They all looked really worried and all of them had dark eyeshadow, except for Virgil who looked pretty much exactly the same.

“Patton, the others have to get out of here,” Virgil whispered.

Patton nodded and took a deep breath.

He turned to the other Sides and motioned that they had to leave.

Looking worried, they nodded and sank away, with Patton and Virgil quickly following.

They emerged in the ‘common room’ as Roman had dubbed.

In reality, it was just a place for them to gather without Thomas calling them and without the effects of the others’ rooms.

“What happened?” Roman demanded the second they were all there.

“I don’t really think it’s my place to say.” Patton sighed, sitting on a couch. “It’s Maddie’s. It’s  _ her  _ story.”

Logan nodded and opened his mouth to respond when Roman let out a very annoying groan. 

“Well just tell us,” he demanded.

“ROMAN!” Virgil snapped, looking furious, to say the least, “Maddie is freaking out. You do  _ not  _ want her to freak out anymore. It could affect Thomas, and not in a good way. Besides, who here doesn’t trust  _ Patton _ ?” Virgil looked at Roman like the latter was an idiot.

“I trust Patton. And Roman, why do you continue to treat Maddie like she is a villain? How would you feel if, when you come somewhere new, just one person treated you like you were evil?” Logan glared at the Creative side.

“But she is! She’s both evil and a villain! She’s clearly from the Dark Sides! We’ve met Deceit! They all want to hurt Thomas!” Roman insisted, “That’s why they’re called  _ Dark _ Sides!”

A soft voice made every one pause. “Wow… I guess you really are like  _ him _ …”

The four turned and saw Maddie standing there, a sad look on her face and tears dripping down.

Maddie shook her head and sank away.

“I’m going to go check on her,” Virgil said after a minute.

When he emerged back to Maddie’s room, he saw her curled up on her dark purple bed, sobbing.

Virgil hesitated then softly rested his hand on her back.

When there was no reaction, he gently sat down next to her and pulled her closer.

Maddie leaned into him, her body shaking.

“Wh-Why d-does he h-hate me s-so m-much?” she sobbed, no doubt asking about Roman.

“He doesn’t like anyone like us. Who actually protect Thomas more than he does. He thinks we are evil. Both of us.” Virgil explained, rubbing his hand in circles along her back, “He just sees the world in black and white.”

Maddie cried into Virgil’s purple-and-black hoodie before falling asleep.

Virgil carefully placed her under her purple sheets and stood up.

He curiously explored her room, shocked by the sheer  _ number _ of  _ wolf posters _ .

“There’s like 100 of them…” he muttered, looking from one poster to the next.

He stopped and sucked in a breath as he gazed as four posters right next to each other.

All of them showed brown wolves, but they had slightly different things.

The far most left one had bright red eyes and a stripe of white around its neck.

The one right of it had baby blue eyes, thick-rimmed glasses, and a stripe of grey around its neck.

Right next to that one had navy blue eyes, wire glasses, and a stripe of black around its neck.

The last one had one purple eye, one black eye, a fringe dyed purple at the end, and a stripe of dark purple around its neck.

There was one poster above them all.

It was a brown wolf with a combination of red, baby blue, navy blue, purple, and black eyes.

It had red-and-yellow glasses that weren’t really thick-rimmed or wire but a combination of both.

Around its neck was a stripe of black, grey, white, and purple.

It wasn’t hard to figure out which one was which.

The red-eyed one was Roman.

The one next to that was Patton.

Then was Logan.

Lastly was himself, Virgil.

On the top was Thomas.

“I made them myself.” Maddie’s voice made him turn.

She was staring at the posters with a dark purple-and-blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

“I took special care in yours, Virgil. I couldn’t decide on purple or black for the eyes so I went with both.” She murmured, not taking her eyes off the posters.

“I like them.” Virgil simply said.

They stood like that for a while, just staring at the posters.

“I was with the Dark Sides, y’know.” Maddie suddenly said.

“I guessed. They weren’t really the nicest people… not even to the one who literally showed that a Dark Side can become a Light Side.” Virgil chuckled.

“I was a Light Side… I don’t know which one… but I remember being one…” Maddie murmured, her eyes trailing to an open sketchbook on her table.

Virgil gave her a surprised glance, then calmed down.

“Cool.” he just murmured, studying the posters.

“How exactly did you make these? Like did you imagine them or…” Virgil asked.

“Made them by hand. Enjoyed it too. It’s really calming.” Maddie said.

Virgil nodded, a hundred questions hurtling through his head, but he ignored them.

Suddenly, Maddie turned to him.

“Please don’t tell the others… I haven’t even told Patton…” she asked him.

“I won’t.” Virgil assured, following her to her bed.

“Promise?”

Virgil smiled at her fondly as she started to drift off.

“Promise.” he murmured, giving her a small hug before turning to sink away.

But Maddie grabbed his hand. “Please don’t leave me…” she murmured, struggling to stay awake.

Virgil smiled again and sat down next to her. “I won’t. I’m right here,” he promised, grabbing her hand.

She squeezed his hand once before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep!  
> Maddie went from the Light Sides to the Dark Sides back to the Light Sides.  
> Crazy, right?  
> Well  
> you'll never guess what she is now  
> and what she was  
> (hint:  
> She's not, nor ever was, Anxiety)


	8. CHRISTMAS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started out as Christmas Filler  
> Turned into something deeper  
> (why do my fillers never go to plan???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing a Christmas chapter in the middle of the summer?  
> B E C A U S E I C A N

**Maddie’s POV**

I smiled as Patton chatted with Roman.

It was around a week after my confession to Virgil, and he stayed true to his word, not saying anything to the others Sides. Not even Patton.

“So, Maddie. Favorite color?” Roman asked, turning to me.

“Mmm… dark blue.” I said, scrolling through my phone.

Roman rolled his eyes and looked away. “Emos and their dark colors…” he grumbled.

“I can see that smile, Princey.” I smirked as Princey made an offended noise.

I pat him on the back before going back to scrolling through my phone. “It’s okay, Princey. I know that you can’t hate us.” 

“That’s true.” Virgil agreed, falling down next to me on our black couch. (I may have forced him to agree to it.)

He gave me a tub mint chocolate chip ice cream, tossed a chocolate one to Patton, and a birthday cake one to Roman.

Roman was sitting on a literal throne, Patton was on a blue couch, and Logan was reading a book in a dark blue armchair.

Virgil snickered and tossed a tub of vanilla ice cream to the Logical side. Hitting him right in the head.

“VIRGIL!” Logan screamed as the tub fell on the floor.

He rose and glared crossly at the laughing emo.

“Virgil! Apologize to Logan!” Patton scolded.

Virgil chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Logan.” 

Patton, being the oblivious little puffball he was nodded and pressed play.

The intro to Mary Poppins started to play, which caused Roman to cheer.

Very loudly.

In my ear.

“Roman! Voice!” I growled, shoving him away from me.

Roman rolled his eyes and watched the screen intently.

I scoffed and went back to the holy site.

Amazon.

I had already decided on gifts for Patton, Thomas, and Virgil.

Time for Logan and Roman.

I scrolled through Amazon until I found the perfect things for Logan and Roman.

By the time I had decided on them, the movie was over.

“See ya.” I said as I sunk down to my room. 

##  **A Few Weeks Later**

I smiled as I emerged from my room.

The common room was  _ covered  _ in Christmas decorations, no doubt the work of Roman and Patton.

I looked around and made sure no one was watching before I gently placed four presents under the Christmas tree.

I quickly ran back to my room and waited in it until Patton appeared. “We’re opening presents!” he squealed.

I smiled and followed him to the common room, where dozens of other presents were placed along with mine.

Logan had sorted through them.

There were five piles of presents, with Patton’s being the biggest.

Patton eagerly looked through them before pulling out a box with ‘ _ Patton _ ’ neatly written on top.

It was a baby blue color with white stripes and cat and dogs.

Logan, Roman, and Virgil pulled out similar boxes.

Logan’s was navy blue with red and green books on it.

Roman’s was basically a Gryffindor-styled one.

Virgil’s was a deep purple with patches of black.

“Open them.” I encouraged, putting my phone down for once.

They all opened theirs and gasped in shock.

They each held up separate sweaters.

Roman’s was red, yellow, and white.

Logan’s was navy blue with a knitted tie.

Patton’s was baby blue with cats and dogs.

Virgil’s was dark purple with black patches.

But all of them had Virgil, Patton, Logan, Roman, and Thomas’ faces knitted into them.

I then pulled out small boxes with the Sides’ respective wrapping paper on them.

“I wanted to get a shared gift and personal gifts.” I explained as I handed them their boxes.

They all opened it and gasped in shock.

Pretty sure Patton even started to cry.

For Logan, I got a picture of the sides and Thomas.

For Roman, a sketchbook for him to draw in.

For Virgil, a list of songs that could help him calm down.

For Patton, I got him a heart-shaped locket.

On one side was Thomas, on the other was the four Sides.

“I-It’s beautiful, Maddie.” Patton cried, putting the locket on.

Virgil smirked, hiding his smile and the paper.

“I like it.” Logan simply said, trying to hide his smile.

“IT’S WONDERFUL!” Roman screamed, dancing around the room with the book in hand.

“Maddie. I got you this.” Patton quietly said, handing me a small golden box.

Curious, I grabbed it and opened it.

Inside was a golden heart with a purple-and-dark blue gem in it.

I flipped it around and felt my heart stop when I read what it said.

‘ _ We’re all here for you! <3 _ ’

I almost sobbed as I held the necklace.

Patton stood up and helped me put it on.

“It’s beautiful, Pat.” I whispered, pulling the Dad character into a hug. “I love it.”

We stayed in there all day, sharing presents.

I got a wolf blanket (from Logan), a pair of thick-rimmed glasses to match Logan and Patton (from Patton), a necklace with angel wings on them (from Virgil), and a sweater that matched Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil’s (from Roman and I presume it’s last minute.)

After that was all done, we sat around the common room, drinking Hot Chocolate, eating popcorn, and watching Elf.

About halfway through, I paused the movie and stood up.

The others turned to me curiously.

“I-I think it’s time to tell you guys the t-truth.” I finally managed out.

Patton was at my side in a second, soothing me. “You don’t have to, Mad.” he murmured.

“I know…” I responded, “But I want to.”

I took a deep breath…


	9. Backstory Of Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of Maddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH!  
> WHAT?  
> MINNOWSHADOW UPDATED SO SOON?!  
> WOW!  
> Yes!  
> I did!

“Patton knows part of it and Virgil knows the other part, but this is the whole story…”

_ “My first memory is laughing with one of my friends. _

_ Exactly who they were, I have no clue. _

_ I don’t even remember who I was back then. _

_ Anyway, I was talking with them when I felt a sense of dread come over me. _

_ I blinked. _

_ When I opened my eyes, I was in the Dark Sides with no clue how I got there or how to get back. _

_ Then I saw them. _

_ Deceit, Panic, and Pride. _

_ I suppose you already know Deceit, but Pride and Panic, you don’t. _

_ Panic looks pretty much exactly like me except she wears clothes Maze from Lucifer wears. _

_ Pride looks exactly like Roman, but the white in his clothes is black. _

_ They were nice to me at first, then I felt really powerful. _

_ It didn’t last more than five minutes, but it was terrifying. _

_ After that, Deceit and Panic were cruel to me. _

_ Pride, however, stayed on my side until the same thing happened again, but lasted longer. _

_ Soon after, Pride, Panic, and Deceit…” _

I broke off and the others instantly understood. 

“My God…” Roman whispered, but I ignored him to continue on with my story.

_ “They came back and did that for a few weeks until Panic saved me.” _

“What?” Roman almost shrieked.

_ “I was just as confused as Roman, but she truly did save me. Maybe she felt pity, maybe she just loves the chase. _

_ Anyway, I ran for a while. Deceit and Pride were right behind me. _

_ Then I saw a pure white door. _

_ I ran through and that’s when I popped up.” _

I finished, sighing in relief.

“That doesn’t seem like a very long story.” Logan muttered.

“Well, that’s the really rundown version of it.” I explained.

“Maddie,” Virgil said, standing up and going over to me. He leaned close and murmured in my ear, “Your name might be a reference to which Light Side you were.”

I nodded, seeing sense in that. “S-so my name i-is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short  
> but  
> I wanted that cliffhanger at the end >:D


	10. Name Reveal! (And more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name Reveal  
> More Reveals  
> Maddie's smarter than Logan  
> and  
> Cliffhanger!

I took a deep breath and blurted it out. “Hope! My name is Hope.”

In the silence that followed, I sighed in relief.

“Hope? But… wouldn’t that be a Side?” Roman asked, clearly curious.

“Theoretically speaking, yes. However, ‘Hope’ is also known as a common name for women.” Logan murmured, “But that still doesn’t explain what you were before the Dark Sides…”

Patton laughed. “You know, Logan claims to be so smart but he doesn’t recognize the  _ obvious _ ! Roman even said it!” he chuckled.

“What are you- Ohhhhh!!!” Roman smiled, knowing what Patton was referring to.

Logan looked at the two Sides curiously before asking, “What!?”

Virgil laughed and leaned against the wall. “Really,  _ Logic _ ? Maddie was a Light Side. Her name is Hope. Hope is also a- yeah, I think you get it now.”

Logan looked angry. “Why didn’t I see it sooner! Maddie,” he said, turning to me. “Before the Dark Sides, you were  _ Hope _ . That’s why that’s your name.” Logan looked very excited.

“B-But then why am I not Hope anymore? And who is Hope now?” I asked, really confused. 

“Well, when you became a Dark Side, Thomas’ mind must have realized Hope was no longer there and got to work remaking one, unaware that you were there because of your change. The first power-up must’ve been right before Virgil told us his name.” Logan explained.

Virgil butted in, “You mean when I was freaking out over the fact that Princey hates me?”

“Hey! No!” Roman protested, looking upset.

“I know you’re trying to not be mean as much, but be a little more subtle about your hatred, Princey.”

“Hatred! You  _ could  _ be that… but then why are you here? We are the Main Sides, meaning we factor most in Thomas’ decision making, but Thomas doesn’t  _ hate  _ anyone… Hatred would be in the Dark Sides…” Logan trailed off.

“We all have our own special powers tied to what we represent, right?” Patton suddenly spoke up, making us turn to him, “So, what’s Maddie’s power.”

“That’s right! Maddie, what’s your special power? Like, Roman influences Thomas to be Creative and can summon just about anything. I influence Thomas to be Logical and know pretty much everything Thomas has ever learned. Virgil influences Thomas to be Anxious and can find everything that can go wrong in situations. Patton can influence Thomas to make the right choice based on his Morals and knows whenever Thomas is feeling bad. So. What can you do, Maddie?” Logan asked, leaning forward to me.

“I-I dunno… I guess I can make Thomas fear things? But wouldn’t that be Anxiety?” I asked, tipping my head slightly.

“Use your powers on me.” Roman insisted.

“Okay.” I instantly responded.

I touched him and closed my eyes, concentrating on using my powers.

When I opened my eyes, Roman was gone.

“Bring him back,” Logan said, looking really curious. “Please.” he added after a look from Patton.

I closed my eyes and held out my hand.

When I re-opened my eyes, Romas was back.

And looking shell-shocked.

“I- I-It… It was l-like a N-Nightmare!” he stuttered.

“Fear! That’s it!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed.

“That’s right! Maddie represents Fear…” Logan smiled.

“But isn’t Anxiety and Fear the same thing?” I asked.

“Technically no. There's a clear and present object of the fear. Although the focus of the response is different, fear and anxiety are interrelated. When faced with fear, most people will experience the physical reactions that are described under anxiety. Fear causes anxiety, and anxiety can cause fear.” Logan explained.

“So?” I prompted.

“No.” Logan sighed.

“Cool…” Virgil responded.

I looked around and realized that I was feeling a familiar tug. “Guys… has anyone checked on Thomas recently?” I asked.

Silence.

Freaking out, I left the Mind Palace and appeared before Thomas.

“Wh-What’s g-going o-on?” he asked, panting.

His eyes were wide and he was hyperventilating.

_ A panic attack. _ I guessed.

“Okay, just follow me. In for four seconds. Hold for seven, then breathe out for eight seconds.” I demonstrated the movements, barely aware of the others rising behind me.

After some very long minutes, Thomas finally calmed down. “What happened?” he asked.

“Stressful things…” Virgil sighed, looking guilty. 

“Don’t be that way, Virgil. Maybe if I hadn’t used my powers on Roman, this wouldn’t be happening…” I sighed.

“I  _ volunteered _ , Maddie. It’s not your fault.” Roman soothed, smiling.

“Wh-what?” Thomas asked, looking very confused.

“Long story short, my real name is Hope and I represent Fear.” I shrugged but felt a twinge of a familiar emotion in my chest.

Thomas opened his mouth to say something when Logan butted in. “Yes, Fear is a Main Side. Main Sides are chosen because of how much they impact on their host. I think this might have first occurred when we visited Virgil’s Room. It could’ve happened again when you all went to Patton’s Room. Anxiety and Fear are not the same thing and Thomas’ body could’ve decided that he needs both. And yes, Thomas. Your body decides what Sides are Main Sides.” Logan added when Thomas opened his mouth again.

“Oh.” Thomas simply said.

“Oh.” Roman spoke at the same time.

“Princey lacks the brains, doesn’t he?” I asked.

“Yes.” Thomas, Virgil, and Logan all responded at the same time.

Patton bounced over to the Creative Side and rubbed his hair. “He’s just not as smart as Logan.”

“No one is as smart as me.” Logan boasted, fixing his glasses.

“Do you know every single fact about wolves?” Virgil asked.

“No,” Logan said, looking confused, “Who does?”

“I do!” I smirked, raising my hand. “I also know about Felidae, Canidae, Ursidae, and Mustelidae. Cats, canines, bears, and weasels.” I added.

“Do you know the optimal resting time for humans?” Logan challenged.

“7 to 9 hours, though anyone hardly does these days. Do you know what family Chinchillas are in?” I glared at the Logical Side.

Logan just stared at me blankly.

“Chinchillidae. What about Foxes?” I asked.

Again, Logan blankly stared at me.

“Canine.” Thomas answered, giving Logan a weird look.

Virgil and Roman laughed hysterically. I just barely caught “Canine.” in between them.

Patton looked really confused as he hesitantly answered. “Canine. Is he okay?”

“Yeah. Just shocked I know more than him.” I sniggered, smirking.

“Bu- How- Wh- What?!” Logan screamed after a few moments of stuttering.

I smirked and laughed, the familiar feeling in my chest falling away to an unfamiliar one.  _ Joy _ .

Evil laughing filled the air around us.

I groaned. “OH COME ON!” I screamed, giving up, “WHY CAN WE NEVER JUST… BE HAPPY?”

The others whirled around worriedly and nodded, muttering their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - I'm going to be calling Hope 'Maddie'  
> 2 - I researched this all up except for the fox thing  
> 3 - What Minnowshadow chapter would this be without a cliffhanger?  
> 4 - What Maddie said is true; I'm never going to be giving them a break  
> 5 - I've spent these last few days doing NOTHING =D  
> 6 - More info about Maddie and her powers (and what Roman saw) next chapter


	11. OH COME ON!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters!  
> the girl is mine  
> the flash of red is neither the girl or mine  
> full introduction next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Curse bc Virgil's in this story

Instead of freaking out, I took a deep breath and actually stayed pretty calm.

“I don’t know who this is.” I said after a moment, looking around anxiously, “Pride and Deceit don’t act like  _ this  _ and Panic’s the quietest.” I told them.

We were all together in a circle, protecting each other’s backs.

Out of nowhere, a guy with sunglasses and a coffee cup appeared.

Everyone screamed. (except for the guy)

Roman  _ screamed like a little girl _ . (The rest of our screams was normal)

I gave a weird look, but focused on the guy.

Roman had his katana out and was glaring at him while Logan was just calmly staring, probably going over the karate lessons he learned, and Patton was whimpering and hanging on to me.

Thomas, however, let out a relieved sigh. “Calm down. It’s just Remy.”

Instantly, I relaxed which caused Patton to calm down a little.

“And why should we trust this Remy?” Logan asked, looking ready to kill him.

“He’s one of the only ones I remember from when I became a Dark Side…” I muttered, looking at Remy in awe.

“I can’t stay here long.” The usual-looking calm Remy was looking  _ freaked  _ out. “But, long story short, there’s a prison in the Light Sides for the most dangerous Dark Sides and some have escaped! You need to-” Remy suddenly disappeared.

The laughing slowly grew louder and black mist started to cover the room.

We squeezed into an even tighter circle.

Out of the mist, a girl that looked like me emerged, wearing a prison uniform.

She looked like me except her hair was dark brown and limp and she was literally dripping wet.

“W̷̦̰̝͙̱̃̾͋̕e̵͓̩̭̊̂ĺ̵̯̹̦̏l̴̺̲͜͠ ̵̡͚̳̩͚̈̑͂͝ẅ̸͙͉̱̗̬́̕e̵̪̺̐̽̀̓͠l̷̫͎̟̼̔̅̒̔̑l̷̬͎̫̫̹̇̽͐͑͠ ̴͉͚͐͠w̴̟͒͜e̴̥̓͗̚l̶̨͍͉͒̿̔ͅl̶̘̲̕.̷̻̦̟̺͖̍́͝.̵͕̱̪̈́͂ͅ.̴̹̊̿̓͐̏ ̴̜̱͙̖̿̈́̍W̵̡̥͎̯̔h̵̳̱̳͍̾͛̎a̵̡̼͕͊̿t̴̰̥͎͉̳͋ ̵̨̤̲̕ḋ̵̘̈́̚͠o̷̢͖͈̙̐̄͑̃ ̴͔͆̒̚ẘ̴̗͉͕̠͔ḝ̶̔̿̍̊ ̴̝̦͚͎͘͠h̷̺̑à̴̼̼̯̊͠ͅv̷̻̮̲̱̗͐͌̏e̵̮̺̭͑̊ ̴͓̯͓̣͒̂͗̂̈́h̸̬̺̬͖͎̍̇̄̆̒ȩ̶̛͍̦̬̔r̴͍̦͍̋̽̄͘e̵͕̅̓͛?̷̢̱̟̩̓” she laughed.

“Who are you?” Roman snarled.

The girl laughed again, looking  _ insane _ . “You think you’re safe? He’ll get you all. He will rule. Insanity is coming!” she cackled.

Suddenly, the mist, and girl, was gone.

“Who. The.  _ Fuck _ . Was. That?” Virgil asked.

“I-I don’t know…” I murmured, stumbling back, panting

I gasped as I felt the claws grasp onto my chest, stopping my breathing.

I blindly grasped the table next to the kitchen and tried to steady my breathing.

I felt a calm hand on my shoulder and whipped my head up.

Instead of Patton, I saw Virgil. “It’s okay, Mad.” he murmured, “It’s going to be okay.” he pulled me into a hug which helped me eventually calm down.

After I was fully calmed down, Virgil let me go and went back to stand by a shocked-looking Roman.

“Are you hurt, Thomas?” I finally managed to ask.

“I-I’m fine but what about you?” Thomas stuttered, going to touch me.

“I’m fine.” I quickly said and left to my room. 

I sat down on the purple bed and dug my face into my palms, causing my glasses to fall off.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my head.

The only thing I saw before black was a flash of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Warnings:  
> 1) THINGS GET DEEP! AND IM NOT TALKING BOUT THAT ANGST! IM TALKING BOUT THAT STORYLINE! (but the angst DOES get deep)  
> 2) I'm not going to be updating any stories from Thursday/Friday to Monday/Tuesday. (I'm visiting family)


	12. Meet The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Really Chapter 12)  
> Maddie is taken.  
> She breaks free.  
> More Remy for those who like him.  
> Hint of yet another bad guy.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in a familiar room.

“Why hello there.” A familiar voice hissed in my ear.

“Wh-What do you want, Pride?” I snarled, tugging at the ropes tied around my wrists.

“Well. It’s complicated.” Pride smirked, “But  _ I  _ didn’t ask for you to be here. Insanity did.” 

“Oh yeah?” I snarled, tugging at my bonds harder.

“Precisely.” A voice that made me feel sick said.

Out of the shadows, a guy stepped out. Nothing about his outfit made sense, so it didn’t take very long for me to figure out this was Insanity.

His hair was yellow that drifted to orange and then red, but was really short. It reminded me of Logan’s hairstyle.

He had literal rainbow glitter from the bottom of his hairline to his eyes.

His shirt was a little strange, with one sleeve being short-sleeved and the other being long-sleeved and it being red-and-pink checkered.

His pants were even stranger. It was a greyish color, which was rather normal, but it was half  _ skirt,  _ half pants.

“I’m Insanity. But you already knew that didn’t you, Hope?” he smirked.

“I’m not Hope anymore, Joshua.” I snapped, tugging at my bonded hands, “I’m Maddie and I represent Fear!”

With that, the ropes snapped and I stood up.

I saw Pride leave the room out of the corner of my eye, but my focus was all on Joshua, or Insanity. 

He clearly wasn’t expecting that, as he flinched back.

I felt the air in the room slowly get darker as I stalked to him.

He tried to wriggle out of the way, but I caught him by the arm and easily threw him onto the ground. “Aw, what’s wrong, Joshie? I thought you wanted to play.” I teased, running my hand along his jawline before roughly kicking him away. “Let’s play.” I snarled, barely noticing the darkness in my voice.

“Maddie!” A voice called out, making me stop.

I  turned around and saw Virgil standing there. Faintly behind him, I saw Remy, Logan, Patton, and Roman fighting Joshua’s goons.

“Maddie, don’t do this. Prove you’re better than him.” Virgil encouraged.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

I whipped back around and put my hands on Joshua’s head.

I summoned all my magical power and soon, Joshua was limp.

Joshua’s goons clearly saw this and ran away because Logan, Roman, Patton, and Remy soon joined Virgil. 

“I’m proud of you, Maddie.” Patton softly smiled.

“Job bonum, amicus.” Roman smiled.

“Thanks, everyone.” I smiled before frowning. “But we still have that girl, Pride, and Joshua to take care of.”

“What about Deceit and Panic?” Virgil asked

“With any luck, they’re not with Joshua.” Remy answered.

I just nodded quietly, feeling slightly upset with the fact that I almost killed Joshua.

Logan whispered in my ear, “When we get back, I wish to speak with you.”

Curious, I nodded.

I followed the others out as Roman dragged Joshua.

I saw a flash of black in the corner of my eye and paused turning around. “Pride?” I called.

“What’s up, Maddie?” Virgil asked, walking next to me.

“Nothing… I just thought I saw something.” I muttered, leaving with Virgil beside me, but not without a glance behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rushed but I wanted to get it out.  
> It's not my best work but I didn't want to leave you all hanging.


	13. Fourth Of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal Fourth of July around the Sanders household

Maddie panted as she clung to Virgil, trying to calm down.

Another loud boom caused the house to shake.

Virgil, who usually would’ve been calming Maddie down, was even more freaked out and couldn’t get a breath of air.

Nearby, Logan rambled on about how illogical fireworks were, most likely attempting to calm the pair down.

Patton was trying to do the ‘4,7,8’ routine with the two sides to help them calm down.

Roman’s love of fireworks, and cheering for them outside, was  _ not _ helping.

Thomas was trying to keep the dogs from barking while Remy, Deceit, and Panic searched the house for Maddie and Virgil’s phones and Joshua, Pride, and Remus searched for their headphones.

It was  _ chaos _ .

And to think, it all started with Roman summoning those little pop its…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Joan and Talyn are just sitting on the couch, trying to process the sheer NUMBER of sides running around the house)
> 
> I decided to use this chapter to announce a few things:  
> I've had major writer's block on this  
> I've decided to put this story on hiatus  
> I've finally come up with a name for that mystery girl  
> She's not Panic  
> She actually has no exact 'role' like Logan is Logic, she's just... there...  
> her name is Misty :)
> 
> and none of this is canon  
> Nothing that happens in these little specials will affect the overall story.


	14. REMUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Sanders Sides Video is out!!!!!!  
> New Chapter that I spent days (not kidding) on out to celebrate!  
> Who was surprised by Virgil's reveal? (I'm not)

I smiled as the others relaxed.

It was a few days since we captured Insanity and we were just relaxing.

That  _ was _ until it was time to go to bed.

“Dear god…” I murmured when I realized me and the others, and not Roman for some reason, were in Thomas’ dreams. And they weren’t good dreams.

That morning, when I ‘woke up,’ I was  _ terrified _ .

When we started filming, I stayed back in the corner of the couch, out of view of the camera because  _ how _ would they explain  _ Thomas _ having a  _ female _ Side? They think he dresses up and is all the others.

And I was just staring off in the distance, until I heard Virgil’s voice change.

My gaze snapped to the guy behind Roman and I gasped in shock.

So I wouldn’t disrupt the video, I rose into my room, and promptly screamed, “OH MY DEAR GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  _ ANOTHER ONE _ ? WHY CAN I NOT JUST ENJOY LIFE?” 

After getting all my screaming out, I rose back up to see the guy  _ singing _ .

It actually was kinda catchy.

After the video was over, the guy being revealed as Imagination and Roman’s brother, Remus, I was about to come in when I realized Virgil hadn’t sunk down.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I thought I knew how to deal with them.” he sighed.

“Well, we’re all trying to figure them out for the time being. I don’t see how you should be held to a higher standard.” Thomas reassured.

“Because I was one of them.”

I stopped and I could see Thomas did too.

Sighing, Virgil did his little salute thing and sunk down.

I just stared at where Virgil was as Thomas did his ‘goodbye’ thing.

I sunk down and emerged in Virgil’s room, where he was being anxious on the couch. “Hey.” I awkwardly greeted.

Virgil just groaned and shoved his head into his hands, “Why did I do that?”

I chuckled and sat down next to him, “It’s okay, Virgil.”

He shook his head and murmured, “We already knew you came from the Dark Sides. The others? They had no idea. And now they know.”

Before he could spiral, I stopped him by grabbing his hands. I took out my phone and earbuds and gave them to him.

He quietly nodded and put the earbuds in as I chose a song.

We sat quietly together for a few more minutes until Thomas called both of us up. “Here we go.” I murmured as I put my earbuds and phone in my pocket and rose up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> I spent days on this  
> be happy  
> goodbye  
> (I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPLOAD IT TODAY)  
> (and cliffhanger)


	15. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that the new Sanders Sides Video is out (Sanders Asides) but until the aftermath of Virgil's confession comes out, I'm not going to write that in...  
> sorry :/

I rose up with Virgil, my hands shoved into the Harry Potter hoodie I had taken as my own.

I was next to Virgil on the stairs.

The others were in their places and, as far as I could tell, the Dark Sides hasn't shown up yet.

“We need to talk about this,” Thomas said after a few moments.

The others were clearly confused but after a few seconds, Virgil responded, “Fine.”

Thomas looked to me, knowing that if he tried to push Virgil, he would regret it.

I sighed. “Alright. But the second Virgil freaks out, I’m taking him out of here.”

Thomas nodded and started to ask Virgil questions. “So. Do the others know?”

Virgil shook his head.

“Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

Virgil took a breath and said, “I will.”

I grabbed Virgil’s hand and squeezed it, reassuring him that I was there. He took another breath and burst out, “I was a Dark Side!”

The others just stared at him while Thomas looked between them worriedly.

“Oh. Okay! That’s so cool!” Patton smiled brightly.

“No wonder you and Angela Woe-line get along so well!” Roman smiled, not as bright as Patton, but still reassuringly.

Logan fixed his glasses. “Oh, I know.”

“You do!?” Thomas, Roman, and Patton screamed at Logan at the same time.

“Affirmative. After all, I  _ am _ Thomas’ ‘brain’. I know all the things he does and vise Versa.”

Thomas paused and nodded, “Oh… That makes sense,” while Roman screamed at Logan and Patton tried to calm Roman down.

Virgil and I shared a confused glance.

Suddenly, I noticed a temperature drop and Virgil gives me a worried look.

In an instant, the world went black and silent.

I gasped and looked around, feeling for Virgil or any of the others.

Nothing.

Abruptly, I felt a hand on my back.

I tried to turn around, but I wasn’t in control of my body.

A familiar voice hissed into my ear, “Thanks for the help.”

A sharp pain hit my head, making me collapse. However, the hand kept me upright as I eventually passed out.


	16. Collette

When Virgil opened his eyes, he was in a dark, damp basement. He was tied up to a chair and he couldn’t move. His head whipped from side to side.

Suddenly, a spotlight shined in front of him.

Patton was tied up in a char.

His glasses were off and his brown eyes were wide with fear. “Help me!” he mouthed.

“Oh, no one can help you now, Patton.” a voice sneered.

Out of the shadows, Deceit smirked. In his right hand was a whip, in his left was a piece of cloth.

Patton panted and stared at Deceit in fear.

It was then that Virgil saw the bruises and dried blood on Patton.

Deceit shoved the cloth into Patton’s mouth and raised the whip.

Patton’s big brown eyes stared at Virgil pleadingly as Virgil struggled against the ropes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan looked between the others as they glared at him. Thomas had made a very illogical decision, and the others were blaming him.

“B-but-”

“No!” Roman hissed, “You don’t get to talk! You made Thomas lose Talyn and Joan! You don’t even belong with us!”

Patton, who was quietly watching, spoke up, his brown eyes blazing with anger, “Just go join the Dark Sides.” He quietly said.

It was at that moment that Logan realized something was wrong. When Patton got angry, his eyes turned a slight red color. Currently, Patton’s eyes were just that cold brown. No red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“NO!” Roman screamed.

Deceit was holding him back as Remus hit Thomas with his mace.  Roman’s left eye was black and swollen. He had bruises and cuts. His right arm was covered in dried blood and was blazing with pain. If he looked at it, he could see the unnatural bend of a broken bone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton cried as he saw Thomas curled up on his couch. His eyes were red from crying and red streaks ran down his face.

Virgil, Logan, and Roman were talking in the common room while Patton was watching Thomas.

My worst fear is coming true… It was then that he realized. He was living his worst fear. Fear. Where was Maddie?

He looked at the date. June 27, 2019.

Maddie should be there. Remus! He closed his eyes and focused on Roman. He sank down, hoping he would make it there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus had turned to Virgil and was beating him senseless.

Roman struggled against Deceit.

Suddenly, Patton was there. He had clearly been crying, but his slightly red eyes indicated anger. “It’s not real, Roman,” Patton growled. “If it was, where is Maddie?”

Roman’s eyes, or the one that wasn’t swollen shut, widened. “My worst fear!”

Remus, Virgil, and Deceit disappeared. Only Roman and Patton were left in Thomas’ apartment.

Patton set Roman’s arm and wrapped it in bandages. He put antibiotic cream and bandages on all his cuts.

They grabbed each others’ hands and sank down, thinking of Logan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan patiently sat on the stairs when Patton and Roman rose up. “Finally,” he said, standing up.

He walked over to Roman and set him down on the couch, carefully re-doing his bandages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil slumped down against his chair in defeat, tears streaming down his face as he tried to block out Thomas’ screams.

Suddenly, they stopped and he felt a strong, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and gasped in shock.

Logan was looking at him with those calm brown eyes.

Behind him, Roman’s right arm was in a cast and sling, his left eye was swollen and shut. He had bandages all over him.

Patton was smiling at him, his eyes full of tears. He was supporting Roman.

Logan gently untied Virgil and helped him stand up. “H-How? What?”

Roman sighed. “M-Maddie. I don’t know why or how, but she trapped us in our worst fears.”

Logan’s eyes blazed with anger. “We need to find her.”

“Yes. You do.”

The four of them turned around to see a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and leather armor. 

Virgil took a step forward and growled.

Patton glared at the girl, standing protectively in front of Roman.

Logan’s eyes flicked to the chair. He could easily break it and make a weapon.

“Give me your hands. I can take you to her, but it won’t be easy to free her.”

Virgil thought for a moment before taking her hand.

“VIRGIL!” Roman called.

“This is our only chance to find and free Maddie. I’m willing to take that risk, even if you aren't.”

Logan hesitated for a moment before putting his hand on Virgil’s, “I agree with Virgil. I am willing to risk that too.”

Patton sighed and put his hand on the others, “I will too.”

Roman groaned, “FINE!” 

The girl nodded and closed her eyes.

They were suddenly in a pitch-black room.

The girl and all of their wounds were gone.

They heard a cry that made them all feel sick.

“G-Guys? Wh-Where are you? Somebody?! No! S-Stay back!”

Virgil burst out running to the cry with Roman close behind, his morals forcing him to help a damsel in distress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I struggled to run from Pride, desperately calling for help.

I felt him grab my arm and I jerked back as he pulled on it.

“You are now MINE!” he smirked.

“GET YOUR GREEDY LITTLE PAWS OFF OF HER!” A familiar voice shrieked.

I looked up to find Patton running full blast at me with Roman, Virgil, and Logan behind him.  

I let out a sigh in relief as I saw them. Suddenly, I felt something cold and sharp against my neck.

“Come any closer, and I’ll slit her throat.” Pride growled, causing all of them to stop dead.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MADDIE, YOU-” Virgil was cut off by a familiar girl drop-kicking Pride.

I gasped in shock, but wasted no time in crawling over to my friends.

“You just made your last mistake, Collette.” Pride snarled, slashing the girl’s throat.

“PANIC!” I called, reaching out my hand to my savior. 

“Grab my hand. NOW!” I whipped around and grabbed Remy’s hand.

Suddenly, we were in Thomas’ living room. The said host was fast asleep.

“I was able to get him to sleep before finding you guys.” Remy explained, sitting down next to his host.

I collapsed onto a chair, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

 

“Why, Panic… Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice:  
> Panic is Collette  
> Collette is dead


	17. Late Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ;-;

Maddie groaned as she waited, “Come  _ on _ , Roman. If you don’t hurry up, all the good candy will be taken.”

_ Finally.  _ Roman emerged from his room. He had a carefully-made mummy costume.

Logan was Frankenstein’s Monster.

Patton was Woof-Man.

Virgil was a vampire.

Thomas was Spiderman.

Maddie herself was a very detailed wolf.

Pride, Remus, Remy, and Deceit stayed behind.

By the end, every single side had candy from the Trick-or-Treat-ing. (and a few humans had some nasty tricks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short  
> but the Thanksgiving one is big


	18. Late Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY?!

Maddie put the pumpkin pie in the oven, “Almost ready!” she called over to the other sides.

Patton nodded distractedly as he stirred the stuffing.

Maddie grabbed a bunch of dishes and walked over to the dining table of the Mind Palace.

There, all the sides were chatting. “Is Pride coming?” Maddie asked, placing the dishes on the large table.

Deceit looked up from where he was talking with Roman and Remus, “No.”

Maddie nodded and set down a plate on Pride’s spot. “Oh, hey, Roman?”

Roman looked up, “Yeah?”

Maddie looked at him dead in the eye, “Do. Not. Fight. With. Pride.” She growled, going back to the kitchen.

There, Virgil was sitting on a counter and whipping up a batch of his famously  _ amazing _ chocolate chip cookies.

Maddie checked up on the turkey and pulled it out, setting it on a counter.

Sudden yelling from the dining room caused her to sigh. “LOGAN!” she called.

Logan walked over from the living room, “Got it,” he sighed.

In the dining room, Logan and Deceit were struggling to keep Roman and Pride away as Remus laughed at their predicament.

“’Sup?” Remy greeted, walking in.

“MADDIE! GET THE WATER!” Virgil called.

Maddie soon ran in with a spray bottle filled with water.

She sprayed Pride and Roman, causing them to back up, grumbling.

After many instances like that, with Patton just focusing on cooking in the kitchen, Maddie, Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Roman set out the food.

“Before we eat, I think we should say what we are thankful for,” Patton suggested.

He went first, “I’m thankful that nothing got burnt and no one got hurt this year.”

Maddie went next, “I’m thankful you five are so…” she glared at Pride and Deceit, “ _ friendly _ .”

Virgil. “I’m glad that everyone seems to be a peaceful place.”

Logan. “I am just grateful that Patton isn’t as stressed as last year.”

Pride. “I guess I’m glad Virgil hasn’t killed me.”

Virgil butted in, “ _ Yet _ .”

Laughter rippled through the room as Remus went next, “I’M GRATEFUL FOR MY DEODERANTS!”

That’s when everybody burst out laughing, only letting Deceit talk a few minutes later, “I’m  _ not _ grateful that you guys  _ didn’t _ give me another chance.”

Roman. “I’m not glad I haven’t killed Pride yet.”

“I AM!”

Again, everyone laughed.

It seemed so different than last year.

Maybe because they had gained a friend and lost one close companion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the christmas one is really short too


	19. ON-TIME CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY!  
> ON-TIME!  
> (THE WORLD IS ENDING!)

Maddie smiled as she hung up her ornament.

She had a dark blue ornament with white specks and a carefully painted wolf on the front.

She had made each of the other sides an ornament too.

Roman’s was red with his emblem on the front.

Pat’s was royal blue with dashes of gray and his emblem on the front.

Logan’s was dark blue with stripes of lighter blues and his brain-like emblem.

Virgil’s was a stormy sky and his emblem.

Dee’s was black and his emblem. (Pretty much all of them have their emblem on it)

Remus’ was a gray trash can against an ugly, lime-green background and his emblem on the very top.

Pride’s was basically Roman’s but waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more extra.

(I think that’s it. It’s so hard to keep track now XD)


End file.
